At public events, such as concerts, theater performances and/or sporting events, it is increasingly popular for users to capture these public events using a camera and then store the captured events as media content, such as an image, a video, an audio recording and/or the like. Media content is even more frequently captured by a camera or other image capturing device attached to a mobile terminal.